


【德哈/NC 17】Just An Accident

by VictoriX_J



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-26 04:16:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17738831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriX_J/pseuds/VictoriX_J
Summary: 特殊人才派遣机构霍格沃兹负责人阿不思·邓布利多先生即将退休，但是在与伴侣，改邪归正的前犯罪帝国之首盖勒特·格林德沃前去纽蒙迦德度蜜月度假之前，他们接到了一个棘手的人才派遣订单。为了尽快完成任务，他们不得不派出自己最优秀的部下，格兰芬多分部的哈利·波特和斯莱特林分部的德拉科·马尔福协同作战。





	1. Chapter 1

1  
  “该死的，波特？！”

2  
  事情要从一周之前说起。  
  “哈利，邓布利多叫你和马尔福去干什么？”看着哈利开始用头撞桌子，罗恩有些惊恐地问。  
  “他要和马尔福一起执行任务。”赫敏合上一本大部头书，一语惊人。  
  哈利终于停止了自残行为，抬起头看着他的挚友们。  
  “你们说，我现在辞职还来得及吗？”

3  
  “马尔福，我——”  
  “圣人破特，尽管放心，”德拉科拖着懒洋洋的声调说，“我一定躲得远远的，绝对不会妨碍您的工作的。”  
  该死的，马尔福！哈利愤愤地想，亏他之前还思考了那么久该怎么和他友好相处！

4  
  那么当我们回到现在，就可以显而易见地发现完全没有进行任何沟通的两人在一个奇妙的场合相遇了。  
  房间是粉色主题的装饰，正中央摆了一张俗套的爱心形的大床。  
  刚刚进门的德拉科穿着得体的三件套西装，戴着假面，俨然是要去参加化装舞会的装扮。  
  而哈利……  
  除了脖子上墨绿色的丝绸蝴蝶结，什么都没有穿。

5  
  “你在这里干什么？”哈利错愕地盯着德拉科。  
  “你在这里干什么！”德拉科上下打量了一下哈利，又仿佛被辣到眼睛一般夸张地快速移开了视线，“你这是怎么回事？！”  
  “ _ **潜 入 调 查！**_ ”哈利一字一顿恨恨地说，“我弄不到入场邀请函，就去面试了酒吧门口贴的招聘广告。鬼知道‘调酒师’调的根本不只是酒 **①** ！”  
  “蠢货，这层楼的走廊上每隔几米就有一个食死徒，你是来送死的吗？”  
  “我一丝不挂都能撂倒这里的一群保安！”哈利有些自豪地指了指脖子，“更何况我还有一条赫奇帕奇提供的强拉力丝带！”  
  “呵呵，”德拉科冷笑，“如果进来的人不是我，你打算怎么办？”  
  毫不意外，哈利比了个“直接敲晕”的手势。  
  “这里的每个房间都有监控，”德拉科交叉双臂，摆出看戏的姿势，“如果不是你直接暴露会影响我的工作，我绝对不会拦着你。”  
  哈利肉眼可见地哆嗦了一下，似乎在考虑 ~~已经有多少人看到了自己的屁股~~ 食死徒还有多久会破门而入。  
  “不过，还有一个补救的办法。”德拉科一边脱下西装外套，一边挑了挑眉。  
  “过来。”

6  
  哈利（不是很情愿地）慢慢走近德拉科，在他突然抱住自己的时候身体一僵。  
  “摄像头在你12点钟方向的花瓶里，没有收音功能，”德拉科舔着哈利的耳根，以爱侣间说悄悄话的姿势说，“接下来所有行动按我说的做。”  
  “凭什么我要听你的？”柔软的布料摩擦着自己光/裸的皮肤，让哈利的脸瞬间红了，“我怎么知道你不会——”  
  “因为刚才在吧台的时候如果不是我顺手换掉了你的杯子，你就已经被一群名字都不知道的男人操/得死去活来了！”  
  哈利的表情立刻变得十分惊恐——他丝毫不敢怀疑德拉科的话。换做是以往，这样对死对头袖手旁观的事他可能真的做得出来。  
  德拉科扫过床边放得整整齐齐的小道具，拿起一副眼罩。  
  失去视觉的哈利更加惊恐了。

7  
  “虽然这样也不是万全的办法，但是总比被你咬成残疾好。”德拉科的声音轻得仿佛自言自语。  
  随后，哈利就感觉到一个湿滑的东西在他的喉结转圈。  
  他可以99％肯定这是德拉科的舌头。  
  德拉科在他的喉结又吸又吮，哈利可以99.99％地肯定第二天这里会出现一个他无法解释的暗红色印记。  
  随后，舌尖从他胸肌的缝隙间穿梭，滑过小腹，一直向下到一个不太妙的地方。  
  “你——”哈利差点就要从床上弹起来，可就在这时，德拉科重重地拧了一下哈利的乳尖，让他立刻僵硬地平躺回了床上。  
  同样是舌头，在不同的部位却带来了完全不同的刺激。德拉科的舌先是在哈利的性器上试探性地触碰，随后就开始了大胆的舔弄。  
  哈利从来没有感受过这么刺激的抚慰，而“死对头为他口交”这一事实让他几乎立刻就硬了起来。他的身体发热，理性告诉他应该立刻躲开，本能却驾驭着他不断地向前顶送。  
  察觉到了哈利逐渐难以自抑的性奋，德拉科一边或轻或重地揉捏着哈利的乳尖，一边开始更加卖力地照顾哈利的性器。  
  哈利感觉自己在德拉科的口腔里毫无章法地横冲直撞，对方却只是很配合地吸吮，吞咽，让他不断攀升着到达快乐的巅峰。前所未有的紧致绞着他缺乏经验的性器，让他最终控制不住地射了出来。  
  虽然最后的理智让哈利及时地把性器拔了出来，白色的液体还是有不少溅在了德拉科的身上。德拉科用手指抹去了嘴角边的罪证，利落地把哈利翻了个身，把他结结实实地压在了床上。  
  “该我了。”

7  
  作为一名合格的特工，哈利当然知道接下来可能发生什么，开始用力挣扎。  
  而作为斯莱特林，德拉科的体质虽然没有格兰芬多那么好，借着重力的帮助，至少一时间压制住他们的圣人破特还是很轻松的。  
  “不要乱动，腿分开，”德拉科把刚才的罪证涂抹在哈利的臀缝间，“再动我就不能保证我会做什么了。”  
  他拉开裤子的拉链，甚至没有完全把裤子脱下来，又稍微挪动了一下身子，确保能够让摄像头只看见他想让它看见的画面。德拉科把自己早已兴奋起来的性器插入哈利大腿根部的缝隙之间，模仿着性交的动作快速抽插起来。  
  没有预想中的疼痛，哈利意识到德拉科只是想用借位来蒙混过关。然而，他人的性器摩擦自己敏感的大腿内侧的陌生触感让哈利的身体再次升温。虽然看不见，但是肢体间的接触已经让他的脑海中产生了十分逼真的画面，控制不住地想要夹紧双腿。  
  如果是平时，德拉科自然不可能就这么轻易地射出来。但是，“他在操救世主哈利·波特”的想法在他的大脑中不断重复，给予了他前所未有的刺激。他按着哈利的腰，又是几次抽插，最终射在了哈利的腿根。

8  
  “亲爱的，”德拉科抱着哈利翻了个身，转成背对着监控的姿势；粘腻的液体还留在两人紧贴的躯体之间，像蜂蜜一样黏稠的语调让哈利不禁一抖，“十分钟后我们就出发。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **①** 哈利啊，你调的不是酒，是情[笑]。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   结束了第一轮战斗，两人准备潜入拍卖会现场，却再次遇到了危机。

1  
  二楼的私人包厢里，哈利穿着丝绸浴袍坐在德拉科的腿上，光明正大地观察着正在进行的拍卖会。  
  他的大腿根部被摩擦得通红，现在还残留着依稀的疼痛，不断提醒着他刚才的经历——要是被韦斯莱兄弟知道了，他就再也不是“格兰芬多的救世主”，而是“格兰芬多之耻”了  
  按照德拉科的话，如果刚刚不是他“出手相救”，自己就已经“被一群名字都不知道的男人操得死去活来”，“关在下面的笼子里成为拍品”了。

2  
  回到半个小时之前。  
  洗漱完毕，德拉科理所当然地从衣柜中拿出了一套和之前一样剪裁合身的三件套西装穿戴妥当，又递了一件看起来勉强能遮住大腿根的墨绿色浴袍给刚刚从浴室走出来的哈利。  
  哈利交叉双臂，露出十分嫌弃的表情：“马尔福少爷，劳驾您屈尊给我递件得体的衣服。”  
  德拉科耸了耸肩，打开了衣柜的门。  
  只见衣柜的最左边是各种颜色与长短的浴袍，右边则是各种令哈利大开眼界的“特别服装”。  
  “该死！”哈利立刻转过身，认命地接过浴袍穿上。  
  “破特，”德拉科故意用讽刺的语气发出哈利无比熟悉的爆破音，“要知道，什么准备都没做大摇大摆走进来的人可不是我。”

3  
  “马尔福家收藏的陶瓷制品，甚至可以通过飞机的安检，”做好准备之后，德拉科从西装的暗袋里取出一把带鞘的匕首，“世界上找不到第二把。”  
  哈利把匕首绑在大腿上，终于稍微找回了一点安心的感觉。  
  德拉科搂着哈利走出房间，熟练地领着他穿过迷宫一般的走廊，逐渐来到了显然是“顾客止步”的区域。  
  “比我预计的多用了几分钟，”德拉科看了一眼腕表，拉着哈利躲到了一座雕像后面，看着紧闭的大门，“还有42秒，安保就会出来巡查。”  
  哈利点了点头，又突然意识到在自己前面的德拉科根本看不见，就报复性地踩了一下德拉科光彩照人的鞋子。  
  感觉到疼痛，德拉科立刻回头，恶狠狠地瞪着哈利。哈利当然也不甘示弱，嘲笑地以中指回应。  
  突然，门后隐约传来了代表“认证通过”的滴滴声。哈利立刻降低身体重心，略微撩开浴袍，抽出了陶瓷匕首，似乎随时准备冲出去把来人撂倒。  
  德拉科毫不客气地欣赏着不经意间裸露出来的美景，比了个手势，示意哈利原地待命。  
  哈利虽然不理解原因，但是德拉科显然比自己熟悉这里的地形，也就放下了匕首。突然，他意识到了德拉科不加掩饰的注视，眼角微微抽搐，立刻装作无事发生地拉了拉浴袍，绑紧了没什么作用的腰带。  
  没有美景可看，德拉科无趣地转回了身。  
  门发出了一连串的咔嗒声，一个身材魁梧的安保人员出现了，径直走向了他们正对面的另一个雕像。  
  德拉科从雕像后面闪身而出，轻手轻脚地走到那人身后，左手举到他的左耳边，右手比划了几下，随后快速地对着他的右太阳穴拍了一记。在哈利震惊的目光中，那人突然低下了头，却仍然保持着站立的姿势，仿佛只是睡着了 **[1]** 。  
  “在斯莱特林我们把这个叫做‘修普诺斯之吻 **[2]** ’，”德拉科抽出丝巾擦了擦手，满意地点了点头，似乎对自己的手艺很满意，“可以保证他半个小时之内保持这个姿势，摇滚乐队都叫不醒他。”

4  
  哈利最后是被德拉科拉进拍卖厅后台的。  
  “你怎么能够肯定他会到那座雕像那里去？”哈利一边跟着德拉科快速地穿过后台的各种设备，一边用行动表示自己绝不会相信这一切都是一个该死的巧合。  
  “因为那里有一个标记点，”德拉科加快脚步走上楼梯，“他必须站在那个位置10秒以上才能证明他进行了这轮检查。”  
  突然，一个笨重的脚步声逐渐靠近，德拉科的脸上立刻出现了“大事不妙”的懊恼表情。  
  “该死的，我忘记这里还有一个检查岗了！”德拉科小声咒骂。  
  哈利当然也知道德拉科的焦虑来自何处。他们从后台的方向出来，肯定会被怀疑。而一旦被盘查，他的身份暴露无遗。  
  德拉科立刻做出了反应。他猛地将哈利推到墙边，借着帷幕的遮挡，俨然一副小情侣幽会的姿势。  
  哈利还是太天真了。他本以为德拉科会像刚才在房间里一样蒙混过关，可是德拉科直接伸出左手，托起哈利的后脑，吻上了他的唇。  
  感受到哈利不由自主的挣扎，德拉科更加用力地把哈利按向自己。他的舌尖温柔地舔过哈利紧闭的双唇，右手先是不轻不重捏了了一下哈利腰侧的软肉，又惩罚般地拍了一下他的屁股。仿佛电流穿过全身，哈利立刻条件反射地张开了嘴，德拉科也毫不客气地趁虚而入。  
  哈利不得不赞同，德拉科的吻技很好，该死的好，像霍格沃兹传说中的一样好。  
  柔软湿滑的舌尖大摇大摆地扫荡着他每一寸敏感的口腔，如同马尔福少爷本人一样嚣张。哈利试图咬住德拉科捣乱的舌以示警告，可是德拉科显然已经预料到了哈利的行为，左手滑到哈利的脸颊，装作托着下巴亲吻的温柔状，实则用巧劲钳住了哈利的关节，让他的嘴无法闭合，只能被迫接受德拉科缠住他的舌，来不及吞咽的唾液沿着嘴角与脖颈的曲线滑下，带给他陌生却清晰的触感。  
  哈利几乎可以发誓，德拉科正在用胯充满暗示地摩擦着他的性器！他承认，这样的磨蹭让他有点爽（只有一点！），但他仍然抑制住不发出一点声音。  
  脚步声戛然而止，哈利几乎可以想象出一个像马尔福笨重的跟班克拉布和高尔一样的人站在离他们不远的地方侧耳倾听。  
  “快，叫出来，”温热的呼吸喷洒在哈利的耳边，德拉科的手直接向下，隔着浴袍开始抚慰哈利已经有抬头迹象的性器，“被怀疑我们就都完了。”  
  丝滑的布料一丝不苟地将德拉科的动作复制到了他的性器上，终于，哈利忍不住发出了一声绵长的呻吟。  
  “大声点，”显然是对哈利的反应很不满意，德拉科把手伸进了哈利已经松了一半的浴袍，抓住了他的性器，“不然……我就捏爆你的老二……”  
  被以自己的尊严作威胁，哈利当然不甘示弱。赌上格兰芬多的荣耀，他伸手抚上了德拉科的性器。裁剪合身的西装裤显然不能给他提供很大的便利，他只能徒劳地隔着衣服的布料开始给德拉科提供同样的服务。  
  为了防止身份暴露（“这不是借口！”——很久很久以后波特先生和马先生异口同声地否认），两人再也不去费心思掩盖此起彼伏的呻吟与叹息了。他们只是像幼稚的初中生，互相打着手枪，努力忍耐着不做先射出来的那一个。  
  借着先天的优势，德拉科的手快速地上下撸动，不时擦过敏感的沟壑，最后还坏心眼地堵住了马眼。  
  当德拉科终于放过了哈利的性器，突如其来的解放的快感让他控制不住地射在了德拉科的手上。

5  
  似乎是那榆木脑袋终于意识到了帷幕后的两人在干什么，脚步声快速飘远了。  
  “该死的没有异常，只是又一个荷尔蒙爆炸的主人和他的宠物！”

 

**[1]** 该梗来源于电影《秘密特工》。  
**[2]** 修普诺斯是希腊神话中的睡神。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   这两个人只有三岁，不能更多了。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   就在两人即将成功逃脱的时候，哈利·波特突然有了一个提议。

1  
  收集完人口贩卖的证据之后，德拉科立刻拉着哈利准备从准备好的安全路线撤离。开什么玩笑，他可受不了救世主结实但线条优美的大腿一直在眼前晃。  
  “等等。”哈利突然拽住了德拉科的脚踝。  
  此时，两人正在狭窄的通风管道里一前一后艰难地匍匐前进（聪慧如德拉科，他当然知道让穿着浴袍的哈利走在前面会是什么后果，于是果断地打了头阵）。如果德拉科没有记错，他们只要再爬最后的三十米就可以到达酒吧的后巷。在那里，他准备好了自己最不显眼的交通工具。  
  “咻”，是什么东西沿着管壁滑过来的声音。  
  现场的地形显然不允许德拉科回头确认，但是他还是敏捷地抓住了这一不速之客。  
  德拉科仿佛害怕它有毒一般谨慎地触摸了一下，发现它是一把非常迷你的折叠螺丝刀。  
  “我们还要去一个地方。”哈利镇定地说。

2  
  “烦请圣人破特赐教，我们为什么不抓紧时间出去，而是要在这里用原始人的办法拆通风管道？”德拉科一边小心翼翼地拧着螺丝，一边用带着浓浓讽刺的语气挖苦哈利。  
  “我通过……‘私人渠道’得知，今天会有骨干食死徒在这里交接记录完整成员名单的存储装置。”  
  “私人渠道？”德拉科似乎十分不屑，“那可不可以解释一下，为什么不利用‘私人渠道’给自己弄一张拍卖会的邀请函呢？”  
  “那……那是因为卢娜的‘骚扰虻’探测系统还不太稳定！”  
  “卢娜？‘疯姑娘卢娜’？”德拉科的语气充满不屑，“她的情报你也敢信？”  
  “她有名字，叫卢娜·洛夫古德，”哈利对德拉科的贬损很不满意，“而且，她很聪明……只是有点奇怪。”  
  “你和他关系很好吗？”德拉科的语气变得有点古怪 **①** 。  
  “好，非常好！”哈利毫不客气地呛了回去，“再说了，这和马尔福少爷有什么关系呢？”  
  “当然和我有关系，你是我的——”  
  德拉科的声音停住了。

3  
  “我是你的什么？”哈利的声音带着真实的疑惑。  
  “你听错了，”德拉科随口搪塞，小心地把拆下来的一片通风管壁挪到边上，观察了一下房间里的情况，随后果断地跳了下去，熟练地就地翻滚卸力。德拉科正准备去接哈利，只见哈利灵活地把下半身探出来，用手攀着边沿，稍微一荡，精准地落在了一小块长毛绒地毯上，像猫一样轻巧。  
  即使斯莱特林一向会做好万全的准备，德拉科这次也确实没有带可以破解防火墙的小工具。虽然他不是不能手动破解，但是刚才离开的时候拍卖会就已经接近尾声，留给他们的时间已经不多了。  
  正在德拉科认真思索应该如何拷贝名单的时候，哈利从脖子上的赫奇帕奇丝带内侧小心翼翼地撕下了一个半透明的条状物，随手搭在手腕上。那个物体立刻像手环一样卷曲着吸附在了哈利的皮肤上，颜色逐渐变淡，最终与哈利手腕融为一体。只见哈利对着“手环”的位置比划了一下，它立刻弹出了一副全息投影，清楚地标注着附近区域的地图以及一些颜色不同的标记点。  
  “这是什么？”即使是马尔福少爷也从来没有见过这个东西。  
  “活点地图，”哈利四处走动，挥舞手臂，似乎是在寻找存储装置的位置，“可以破解电子设备，还能监测并显示附近安保的实时位置，而且自带光学迷彩。”  
  “既然你有这个东西，为什么之前不用！”  
  “因为它的电池容量过小问题还没有解决！”  
  “赫奇帕奇那群蠢货！凭什么斯莱特林就没有这样的装备！”  
  “你才是蠢货！”哈利瞪着眼睛，“因为这根本就不是霍格沃兹提供的！”  
  “什么？你那容量小得可怜的脑子显然是不可能做出这么优秀的小工具的。”德拉科嗤笑，“我知道了，难道是万事通小姐——”  
  “闭嘴！这是——”哈利的声音戛然而止，预示着有了新的情况。  
德拉科看见。全息投影上，一个代表着安保的红色小点和一个不知名的紫色小点正结伴向他们的方向晃晃悠悠地靠近。

4  
  哈利环顾四周，立刻拉着德拉科挤进衣橱和雕花装饰柱之间狭窄的缝隙里。  
  “靠过来一点，”哈利一边操纵着活点地图，一边小声咕哝，“这个功能还在完善中，我也不知道能撑多久。”  
  哈利话音刚落，神奇的事发生了。他们两人的位置正对着一面落地镜，德拉科却看见他们的身影像哈利的神奇手环一样逐渐变淡，最终与墙上难看的壁纸融为一体。  
  “隆重介绍，光学迷彩升级版，‘隐形衣’功能！”  
  虽然看不见，但是德拉科可以肯定，哈利的脸上一定洋溢着得意的笑。

5  
  门被匆忙地打开，又被暴力地摔上。一个衣衫大敞的男人搂着一个穿着很节省布料的女人走了进来。从他左臂上的黑色纹身和狰狞的脸可以看出，他一定是——  
  芬里尔·格雷伯克！  
  哈利和德拉科交换了一下眼神，不约而同地用口型说出了他的名字。  
  这不太妙——事实上，是很不妙——芬里尔·格雷伯克以他灵敏的嗅觉和听觉以及某些可怖的饮食习惯闻名。  
  不过，食死徒现在显然不是很清醒，他随手把外套扔在了地上，拉着女伴磕磕绊绊地走进了浴室。  
  突然，哈利的手环震动了一下，显示出“连接成功”的字样。  
  存储装置在格雷伯克的外套里。

6  
  “波特，还需要多久？”德拉科侧耳倾听，确认浴室响起水声之后，才用极轻的音量急切地问，“你的小工具最好速度快一点，我可不想成为格雷伯克的盘中餐。”  
  “先上去，”哈利指了指通风管道上那个敞开的洞，“这个距离完全足够传输。”  
  不敢冒被食死徒发现的风险，两人紧贴着对方小心翼翼地挪着步子。到了洞口下面，哈利以德拉科的大腿为支撑点灵巧地一蹬，双腿交叉盘在了他的脖子上。  
  德拉科瞬间僵住了。  
  “Hello？地球呼叫马尔福？”发现德拉科完全没有配合自己的动作，哈利用脚蹭了蹭德拉科的衣领，导致了一些更加不必要的摩擦。  
  无事发生。德拉科深呼吸。无事发生。  
  为了避免不可控意外的发生，德拉科以最快的速度把哈利托举到通风管口的位置。将自己固定好位置之后，哈利立刻倒挂下来，伸手准备接住德拉科。  
  房间里突然安静了下来。  
  浴室里的水声停了。

7  
  “你挤到我了！”哈利小声地用气音抱怨。  
  “别扭了！”德拉科当然也很不好受，“精虫上脑的又不是我 **②** ！”  
  方才，哈利刚刚把德拉科拉进通风管，浴室的门就开了，格雷伯克和女伴亲吻着一丝不挂地走了出来。虽然看不见彼此的表情，哈利和德拉科不约而同地翻了一个表示“辣眼睛”的白眼。  
  时间有限，他们只来得及把两个人都塞进来藏好，狭小的管道也没有给予他们调整姿势的空间。  
  这也就导致此时此刻，德拉科的性器正好贴着哈利的臀缝。  
  两人默契地装作无事发生。

8  
  屋内食死徒翻云覆雨，屋外哈利德拉科面色冷若冰霜。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ① 德拉科·醋王·马尔福。  
> ② 你敢说你没有精虫上脑吗德拉科！  
>   人物性格似乎有点飘了[不禁陷入沉思]。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   为了躲避食死徒的追击，德拉科用了一个很有创造性的办法。然而， ** _日妻一时爽， ~~一直日一直爽~~ 追妻火葬场_**。

1  
  好在食死徒的睡前运动并没有持续太久，数据很快传输也完成了。两人立刻分开，保持着合乎礼仪的距离快速向原定的出口移动。  
  “低头跟在我后面，不要回答任何问题。有人对你说话，就装作没听见，”德拉科一边把自己从通风管道里解放出来，一边以极快的语速下达命令，“这是最后一道检查岗了，我已经在不显眼的地方准备了交通工具，出去之后你就可以和你的小女友团聚了。”  
  “我可没有什么‘小女友’！”哈利也终于爬了出来，贪婪地大口呼吸着新鲜的空气。  
  “疯姑娘卢娜？”德拉科又换上了他懒洋洋的嘲讽语气，“还是黄鼠狼 **[1]** 家的小女儿？”  
  “你怎么敢——”  
  “闭嘴！”德拉科忽然右手举起握拳，示意哈利停下，“有人来了。”  
  话音刚落，一束手电光照在了两人的身上。  
  “身份？”对方的声音很不友好，充满怀疑。  
  “马可·多拉菲 **[2]** ，”德拉科用一种极其傲慢的语气回答，“我要带我的宠物回去了。”  
  “证明？”巡查检查了一下客人名单，仍然不死心。  
  德拉科不慌不忙地卷起了袖子，只见他的左前臂上有一个丑陋的黑色纹身——和格雷伯克身上的一模一样。  
  黑魔标记。  
  怎么可能？哈利清楚地记得，上周在训练室的淋浴间碰到德拉科的时候，他全身的皮肤还是铂金贵族式的苍白无暇 **①** 。他也不相信德拉科能够在一周之内加入食死徒的行列。  
  巡查点了点头，目光越过德拉科，看向身后的哈利：“你是谁？”  
  哈利忠实地完成了德拉科的指示。他装作疑惑地望着巡查，仿佛不知道发生了什么。  
  “霍尔·帕特利 **[3]** ，我的宠物。很不巧，他是个聋子。”德拉科的话却让哈利目瞪口呆。如果视线可以杀人，德拉科就算是猫也活不过来了。  
  “那可真是糟糕 **[4]** 。”  
  “唉，可惜他正好也是个哑巴，”德拉科耸了耸肩，得寸进尺，“要不然我还可以享受世界上最棒的口交。”

2  
  虽然没有完全打消疑虑，巡查最终还是把他们放了出来。  
  “你的黑魔标记是怎么回事？”虽然哈利很想与德拉科就语言与尊重问题进行友好的谈话，但是好奇心终究占了上风。  
  “马尔福实验室荣誉出品，由斯内普部长亲自研发配制的纹身墨水，”似乎是早就等着哈利询问，德拉科得意洋洋地卷起袖子，把神秘出现的纹身展现给哈利看，“效果逼真，不会被常见方式去除，但是可以通过特殊溶液快速清洗。”  
  这就不奇怪了。哈利愤愤地想。毕竟，斯内普部长可是德拉科的教父，对他的偏爱有目共睹。  
  哈利跟着德拉科穿过后巷来到了一条通往主干道的小路。德拉科敲了敲自己的手表，一辆跑车出现在小路的尽头，向他们快速靠近，最后准确地停泊在他们的面前。  
  “这就是你说的不显眼？”哈利瞪着眼睛，怀疑地看着和德拉科的眼睛一样漂亮的银灰色漆面和流畅的线条，“说真的，开火弩箭做任务？你以为你是谁？007吗？”  
  我们的马尔福少爷一副理所应当的表情，拉开西装，从枪套中拔出手枪，装上了消音器。  
  “上车，你来开，食死徒要追上来了。”

3  
  哈利开着德拉科不知道值多少钱的跑车在城市里穿梭。起初他还有点小心翼翼，但是到了现在，他已经完全解放了自己优异的驾驶技术。不过，晚高峰的拥挤多少限制了他的发挥。  
  德拉科的手枪与子弹帮了不少忙，不断有追兵因为爆胎而退出了追逐赛。  
  但是情况不太好。  
  他们快要被包围了。

4  
  “波特，前面第一个路口左转。”德拉科再次把枪伸出窗外，借着后视镜反手打爆了一辆车的油箱 **[5]** ，直接解决了三辆车阴魂不散的食死徒。  
  哈利反应迅速，拉手刹打方向，一个漂移拐进了一条车流量稍微小了一点的支路。  
  “我们暂时脱离他们的视线了，但是他们马上就会追上来，”德拉科关上车窗，按了控制面板上的几个按键，汽车的外壳微微震动，“前面是废弃的老工厂区，开到停车场就停到隐蔽位置。”  
  “该死的，马尔福！你难道打算让我们坐以待毙了吗？”  
  “我改变了车的颜色，外形换成了光轮2000。”  
  “你真的以为光轮2000会低调多少吗？”  
  “亲爱的破特，当然不止这些，”德拉科的坏笑让哈利有了一种很不好的预感，“等会就会知道了。”

5  
  到达指定位置之后，德拉科示意哈利把车熄火，又打开了昏暗的顶灯。  
  哈利觉得，对于穷追不舍的食死徒来说，他们现在一定像钻石一样闪闪发光。  
  德拉科在储物箱里翻找了一下，拿出了什么东西，可是哈利本来就不太好的视力让他难以分辨德拉科究竟准备了什么秘密武器。紧接着，德拉科把哈利推倒在已经放平的真皮座椅上，一把拉开哈利的腰带，又一气呵成扯下了变得松松垮垮的浴袍。身体突然接触冰冷的空气，立刻微微颤了一下。  
  哈利敏锐的直觉告诉他，他现在应该立刻下车 **②** 。

6  
  赫拉克利特说：“人不会两次踏进同一条河流。”  
  但是哈利被德拉科以同样的姿势压制住了。  
  哈利背对着德拉科，像上次一样看不见对方的动作，什么瓶子被打开的声音却丝毫不能缓解他的紧张，大腿内侧的红肿残留的痛感让他更加恐慌。  
  什么冰凉的黏稠液体被倒在了他的屁股上，让他不禁颤抖。德拉科的手大力地揉捏着他的臀瓣，不时一掌拍上去，发出清脆的声响。  
  哦，天哪。哈利心想。这才是格兰芬多之耻。  
  这时，一根不怀好意的手指带着未知液体沿着哈利的臀缝来回摩擦，最后直接探进了他未经开发的后穴。  
   _ **F U C K**_ 。  
  很痛，当然很痛！  
  哈利立刻用尽全身力气挣扎了起来。别开玩笑了，他可是听说过有关德拉科的老二的传说的。一根手指都容不下，他还是要命的。  
  德拉科从后腰取下了两个轻盈，但坚不可摧的手环，“咔”地将哈利的双手牢牢固定在了车门上。  
  “赫奇帕奇的最新产品，磁力手铐，绝对挣脱不开，”德拉科坏笑着对哈利耳语，“每次都让斯莱特林测试没用的装备，这次终于派上了用场。”

7  
  德拉科的手指抵在哈利的穴口，轻柔地按摩着他的入口的褶皱，帮助他适应。然而，哈利的后穴仍然紧紧地吸着德拉科的手指，没有任何放开的迹象。  
  “放松，波特，”德拉科俯下身，贴着哈利的头耳语，“太紧了。”  
  放松是不可能的，这辈子都不可能的。  
  双手被束缚，腿也被压制住，哈利完全没办法动弹，只能被迫接受德拉科的侵犯。这种感觉实在是太诡异了，德拉科的话更是火上浇油，让他反而更加注意那种奇怪的感觉，忍不住夹得更紧。  
  “放松。”德拉科又重复了一遍。他解开手铐，快速地把哈利翻了个身，趁哈利还没反应过来，立刻又把手铐锁死了。  
  德拉科的舌移步到了哈利的右胸，乳尖在德拉科的舔吮下，立刻发红挺立。德拉科的右手手指还插在哈利的后穴里，左手移到哈利的胸前，贴心地照顾着本来被冷落的左乳尖。  
  不太对。  
  德拉科的每一次触碰都让哈利觉得自己全身发烫，所有的注意力都在向下半身奔涌。  
  “我应该好好感谢韦斯莱双胞胎，”趁着哈利放松的机会，德拉科毫不客气地又加入了一根手指，“迷情润滑液效果拔群。”

8  
  迷情润滑液！罗恩之前不是听说还在测试中吗！该死的，马尔福怎么可能搞得到！  
  德拉科一边分散哈利的注意力，手上的动作也完全没有停下。润滑液裹着德拉科的手指，模仿着性交的动作在哈利的后穴抽插。  
  直到哈利的后穴可以完美地容纳下德拉科的三根手指，德拉科停下了。他用牙齿撕开了什么东西的包装 **[6]** ，一个半透明的小玩意掉了出来。  
  “迷情安全套，与迷情润滑液配合使用效果更佳。”德拉科故意模仿韦斯莱双胞胎戏剧性的语气读出包装上的广告词，熟练地把安全套戴在了自己早已兴奋起来的性器上。  
  德拉科抽出手指，一个挺身，片刻的空虚立刻再次被撑满。哈利的后穴该死的热，该死的紧，让德拉科不禁发出一声满足的叹息。  
  不行，身为一个格兰芬多，怎么也得反抗一下！突然的疼痛让哈利瞬间清醒了一点。他用腿绞住德拉科的腰，用力往侧面一勾。然而，双手仍然被限制，德拉科也似乎早就做好了准备纹丝不动，反而让性器在哈利的后穴里进得更深了一点。  
  “亲爱的波特，既然你想，”德拉科危险地眯起了眼睛，嘴角的坏笑让哈利心里的警钟在今天第无数次响起，“那我就不客气了。”

9  
  德拉科解开禁锢住哈利的手铐，把它们彻底扔到了一边。他双手扶着哈利的腰，趁着哈利盘在自己腰上的腿还没有松开，猛地一个翻滚，转成了德拉科躺在座椅上，哈利跨坐在德拉科身上的姿势。  
  “ _ **F U U U U U U U U U U C K ！该死的马尔福！**_ ”  
  哈利要崩溃了。在重力的帮助下，德拉科的性器进入了一个前所未有的深度。他努力想要把自己撑起来，远离德拉科的凶器，无奈跑车的空间实在不算大，他甚至只能半趴在德拉科的身上。  
  “嗒嗒”，车窗上传来了两声清脆的敲击声。  
  哈利瞬间冻住了。  
  “嘿，你们不能在这里搞！”

10  
  如果说刚才哈利的脸因为性爱而变得通红，那么现在就已经气得发紫了。  
  “快停下！”哈利愤怒地用口型命令德拉科，并贴心地配上了一个中指。  
  “刚才你在我身后没有太被注意到，不容易暴露，”德拉科的双手紧紧掐住哈利的腰防止他逃跑，游刃有余地说，“顺便，这辆车的隔音效果还是不错的，你可以随便喊——”  
  “暴露，什么暴——”  
  “也许你没有发现，他就是刚才检查我们身份的那个人。”  
  “什么？”  
  “放心吧，食死徒绝不会想到，今天成功潜入的两个特工竟然会在荒郊野外的车上操在一起——”  
  “这就是你所谓的‘等会就知道了’？”哈利几乎想要抽出匕首让德拉科一击毙命——相信他，如果他想的话，他一定可以做到，“你这该死的天杀的 **[7]** ……”  
  听着哈利喋喋不休的咒骂，德拉科似乎是懒得解释了，开始大力而快速地在哈利的后穴里抽插。  
  哈利怀疑自己要被捅穿了。这种被撑满的鼓胀感让人难以忽视，德拉科的性器不时碾过体内某个格外敏感的区域，带来的刺激与快感不断堆积。  
  这还不是全部。德拉科一手扶着哈利敏感的侧腰，另一只手抚上了哈利的性器。本来就已经性致高涨，却一直被忽视的性器可怜兮兮地夹在两人的身体之间，在德拉科悉心的抚慰之下，终于射出了白色的液体，溅在了两人的小腹上。  
  高潮来临的空白之中，哈利不由自主地夹紧了后穴。感受到后穴突然的紧致吸吮，德拉科也抑制不住射了出来。  
  哈利脱力了，彻底倒在了德拉科身上。  
  他今天再也承受不了更多刺激了。

11  
  “顺便说一句，这辆车装备的是单向玻璃 **③** 。”

 

 **[1]** 即weasel，德拉科对韦斯莱家（Weasley）的蔑称。  
**[2]** 即Marco Dolafy，把Draco Malfoy玩一下文字游戏。  
**[3]** 即Horr Pattery，同上，把Harry Potter玩一下文字游戏。  
**[4]** 即horrible，巡查玩了一下哈利假名Horr的梗。  
**[5]** 该情节灵感来自于贝尔摩德（《名侦探柯南》）。  
**[6]** 请注意，这是安全套的错误拆开方式，可能会导致其破损，请不要模仿德拉科哦（又多了什么短时间内并不会用到的知识）。  
**[7]** 此处本来应该有bloody hell/shit/god dame/fucking等等一串词，但是对应的翻译腔脏话只想到的两个，为了不要出戏，就省略啦。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ① 哈利，你最好解释一下盯着别人看的原因。  
> ② 车门已经被在下焊死了，开，往城市边缘开！  
> ③ 玻璃是单向玻璃，但是车在震啊[滑稽]。  
>   写这章前半段的时候总是迷之英语思维，于是也就出现了这么多迷之注释[允悲]。哈利的“Seriously”写成“说真的”总觉得失去了灵魂……  
>   真皮座椅不好保养，恭喜马尔福少爷废了一辆车（虽然他可能会把它保留下来纪念珍贵的回忆）。  
>   没想到吧哈利，德拉科的秘密武器就是你的菊花！


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   任务结束之后，哈利发现，整个霍格沃兹都不太正常。

1  
  今日要闻摘要 **[1]** ：  
  《预言家日报》——《救世主情绪低迷，马先生闭口不提为哪般》  
  《唱唱反调》——《神秘人的阴影——哈利·波特背后的人》  
  《霍格沃兹周刊》——《格兰芬多雄狮与斯莱特林王子的爱恨情仇》  
  ……  
2  
  “哈利，哈利！”罗恩忍不住把手伸到哈利的面前打了个响指，试图引起他的注意，“马尔福到底把你怎么了！”  
  哈利转过身看了罗恩一眼，沉默地摇了摇头，又继续心不在焉地用叉子摆弄着盘子里的食物。  
  “赫敏，你看，哈利明显不正常，”罗恩愤愤不平地说，“他已经快吃完了一整个仰望星空派 **[2]**!”  
  “放轻松，罗恩，”赫敏专注于破解一组暗号，连眼睛都没有抬，“这不是你能解决的问题。”  
  “可是自从他一周之前和马尔福一起出了一个任务之后就变成这样了！只要他和马尔福共处一室，他的视线就差不多直接黏在他身上了！”罗恩恶狠狠地瞪着那个坐在斯莱特林用餐区的铂金色脑袋，“一定是那个该死的白鼬搞了什么鬼！”  
  “罗恩，说真的——”  
  “嘿，哈利，你应该看一看丽塔·斯基特的报道！她都把你——”  
  “哈利，不要管那只甲虫的话。罗恩，我说了——”  
  “不行，我一定要让弗莱德和乔治好好教训一下——”  
  “你最好不要，罗恩，”赫敏终于放下了手中厚厚的大部头资料，“他们都是成年人了，这是他们之间的问题，让他们自己解决。”

3  
  让我们再次回到一周之前。  
  快到凌晨的时候，格兰芬多公共休息室里只有正在阅读任务资料的赫敏和奋笔疾书想要赶在午夜之前准时提交书面报告的罗恩。突然传来的访客提示音把专心致志的两人吓了一跳。  
  赫敏看了一眼壁炉，跳动着的虚拟火焰立刻变成了屏幕，身份验证显示是“哈利·波特”和“德拉科·马尔福”。虽然疑惑，赫敏还是选择了“确认通过”，把这组奇怪的搭档放了进来。  
  罗恩以为只是晚上偷偷溜出去喝酒看球赛的西莫和迪安，或者是因为战损过高而被罚在资料室陪费尔奇值班的纳威。可是当他不经意间抬起头时，他看见了永生难忘的一幕。  
  他的挚友，哈利·波特，裹着死敌的大衣，安详地躺在面色铁青的马尔福怀里。

4  
  “你这个混蛋，你把哈利怎么了！”罗恩反应很快，立刻从怀里掏出枪指着马尔福。  
  “放心，你们的圣人破特只是在做任务的时候不小心睡着了,”马尔福嘴上是嘲讽的语气，手上却小心翼翼地把哈利放在了休息室的沙发上，“我一直以为格兰芬多是以精力充沛闻名的。”  
  罗恩显然并没有相信德拉科的说辞，还想冲上去和他打一架，不过被赫敏拉住了。眼下，还是哈利的状况最重要，说不定还需要把他送到庞弗雷夫人那里检查一下。况且，德拉科竟然罕见地表现出了一副几乎可以称得上是愧疚的样子，似乎随时想要从哈利的身边逃离开。  
  “很晚了，罗恩，把哈利送到寝室去，”赫敏拿出了曾经训练期女学生会长的气势，目送罗恩背起哈利，直到确认他消逝在楼梯的尽头才转过头，“马尔福，我们谈一谈。”

5  
  没有人知道格兰芬多的智慧女神和斯莱特林的铂金王子谈了什么。不过，在这之后的一周里，德拉科一直和哈利保持着礼貌的距离，赫敏也一直严格禁止罗恩插手。  
  “可是，赫敏，马尔福一定有什么阴谋，”罗恩坚称，“乔治告诉我他这几天一直在八楼 **[3]** 搞什么鬼……”  
  赫敏似乎是终于无法忍受罗恩喋喋不休的阴谋论的，靠近罗恩的耳朵，小声地说了几句。  
  “什么？马尔福？哈利竟然也——”  
  “别告诉我你真的没有发现，罗恩。”

6  
  情人节将近，韦斯莱双胞胎也开始疯狂打自己产品的广告，让哈利每一次看见熟悉的宣传语都会立刻变得满脸通红。

7  
  哈利觉得最近什么都不太对劲。准确地说，是自从和德拉科的特殊任务之后。  
  其实没什么好抱怨的。从结果上来看，任务圆满完成了。他们不仅弄到了伏地魔进行人口贩卖的有力证据，甚至还搞到了完整的食死徒名单。邓布利多和格林德沃欢欢喜喜地去冰天雪地的纽蒙迦德度假去了，鬼知道他们为什么要去那么冷的地方。多少受到受到两位负责人的影响，阴森的霍格沃兹大楼里里也明亮快乐了许多。斯莱特林们对他几乎可以算得上友好，甚至在哈利去找斯内普为危险药  剂出库签发证明的时候，向来态度恶劣的斯莱特林部长都没有嘲讽哈利的无知。  
  如果不考虑他在任务中并不十分必要地牺牲了他的菊花这一点的话（不过哈利承认，德拉科的技术很好，他也爽到了）。  
  而他的朋友们，除了赫敏还是一如既往地埋首于她的书籍里，其他人在和他视线相交的时候都或多或少——尽管没有那么明显——会露出些古怪的表情。不是那种看了报纸之后“你和马尔福到底干了什么”的八卦表情，而是仿佛所有人都在瞒着他什么的“你有一件事不知道，但是我不能告诉你”的表情。  
  而且，他能够明显地感觉到，经常有人在走廊上碰到他时会突然拐进小道避开他，还有人没有接到任务，却会突然消失几个小时，又再次若无其事地出现在公共休息室里。  
  经过了几天的观察，格兰芬多的救世主可以确定，有一个巨大的阴谋正在他不知道的地方暗中展开。

8  
  情人节当天，哈利像往常一样收到了数不清的巧克力。但是这一次，他可不敢随便乱放——万一里面有炸弹呢？万一有扩散性毒气呢？  
  哈利本来想找卢娜检查一下他的巧克力山，可是卢娜坚称拉文克劳们今天因为情人节集体休假了（哈利明明看到办公室里开着灯）。哈利又去赫奇帕奇找了塞德里克·迪戈里，希望直接销毁巧克力山，可是迪戈里微笑着说，他们所有的装备都失灵了，一天之后才能修好（这听着就是借口）。哈利想了一会，又去找罗恩帮忙，想把它们暂时搬到八楼的空置的临时仓库里去，可是罗恩表示他今天一整天都要去弗雷德和乔治的店里帮忙，连带着所有的格兰芬多（不可能，哈利刚刚经过资料室的时候还看见了赫敏）。找斯莱特林帮忙这个想法他一开始就否决了，于是他只好在情人节受到了一连串的拒绝之后，独自推着小推车坐上了去八楼的电梯。

9  
  电梯门打开的一刹那，哈利听到了一声爆响，立刻条件反射地就地翻滚，躲到了墙边。他小心翼翼地取下粘在乱蓬蓬的头发上的什么东西，发现只是一小段彩带。抬起头一看，面前不是爆炸后残留的废墟，而是银闪闪的亮片雨。  
  哈利隐约猜到了会发生什么。他丢下了他的巧克力山，沿着飘雪般的走廊快步走去，推开了走廊尽头的门。  
  什么都没有。仓库里还是像他上次来的时候一样，堆满了缴获的赃物。  
  ？？？  
  难道这真的只是一个恶作剧吗？哈利走在箱子堆成的迷宫里，疑惑地想。他确实闯过不少祸，但是他的人品也不至于坏到所有人一起对他恶作剧吧。  
  突然，一双手从他的背后伸出来，搂住了他的腰。  
  这双手的触感太熟悉了。  
  哈利僵硬了几秒，又立刻弹了出去，靠着几个堆得很高的纸箱，防备地看着来人。  
  没错，就是德拉科。  
  看到哈利的排斥，德拉科露出了标志性的坏笑，打了一个响指。  
  哈利身后摇摇欲坠的箱子倒了。  
  哈利刚想躲开，只见那几个箱子既然像被什么机关扯住一样停在了半空中，箱盖自动打开，什么东西飞散下来。紧接着，所有的箱子都自动打开了，更多同样的东西飞了出来。  
  是纸鹤，无数银色和墨绿色的纸鹤，在空中颤颤巍巍地飞行，最终组成了一行字——  
  “Happy Valentine's Day”。  
  纸鹤没有停留多久，就纷纷散落下来。  
  “看来和你的活点地图一样，它们的电池容量过小问题也没有解决。”  
  德拉科缓步上前，双手捧着哈利的脸颊，在对方的唇上轻轻印上了一个吻：“这叫做，‘德拉科之吻 **[4]** ’。”  
  “情人节快乐，哈利。”  
  “愿意做我的男朋友吗？”

 

**[1]** 这里的报纸设定皆为特殊人才派遣业界内部报纸。  
**[2]** 仰望星空派（stargazy pie），腐国著名黑暗料理，大致的样子就是一个普通派的表面有很多鱼的头伸出来作死不瞑目仰望星空状，有兴趣可以搜一下图。  
**[3]** 八楼也就是有求必应屋所在的楼层，然而该设定在麻瓜AU中不可能出现，就只能模糊地写成八楼了。  
**[4]** “德拉科之吻”其实是想和前文第二章的“修普诺斯之吻”相呼应。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   哈哈哈写完啦！多比是只自由的小精灵！  
>   情人节快乐！  
>    ~~终于可以快乐游戏啦！~~


End file.
